Pas sous le gui
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ - Je pars, Neville. Et son monde, ce qu'il en reste, s'écroule. Oh pas elle ! Tous les autres s'il le faut, mais pas elle.


**PAS SOUS LE GUI**

* * *

— Fais un vœu, sourit-il, le nez levé vers le ciel artificiel de la Salle sur Demande.

Dans la nuit sans lune, plus noire que les cachots des Mangemorts, quelqu'un a fait filer une étoile. Une lueur fugace. Envolée aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Mais une lueur quand même. Ils ont appris à n'en pas demander davantage. Une trêve, aussi brève qu'elle soit, leur suffit. Parce qu'elle leur donne du temps. Du temps pour se retourner, regarder à côté de soi. Se réjouir de voir ses amis là, tout près, encore en vie et presque en bonne santé. Se dire qu'on n'est pas seul, que tout n'est pas perdu.

Et que c'est bientôt Noël.

La guerre leur a pris leur enfance, a ravagé leur jeunesse. Mais elle ne leur prendra pas ça. Noël ensemble, chez eux, à Poudlard. L'ennui et les heures passées à se terrer ont fait pousser sur les murs des guirlandes multicolores. Du houx et des étincelles sur la pierre triste du château occupé. Le pourpre et le saphir mêlés au coeur des vitraux mouvants aux milles nymphes frissonnantes. L'or et l'argent des chandeliers surchargés de bougies dégoulinantes, échant les murs de leur douce lumière vacillante. L'émeraude chaleureuse de l'immense sapin, bruissant d'une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes et de personnages miniatures, gravitant dans les airs, tout autour des branches saupoudrées de flocons magiques. Des illusions. De merveilleuses illusions.

Pour combien de temps encore ?

Neville secoue la tête, revient à son étoile. À l'autre extrémité de la salle bondée, il entend s'élever le rire d'Ernie, happé dans l'aura ondoyant et volatile de son sanglier argenté. La voix de Ginny, si posée, si calme ? Si dure aussi, depuis quelque temps. Mais si rassurante. C'est elle qui les porte, à bouts de bras, de toutes ses forces. Et Merlin sait si elle en a, Ginny, de la force et du courage. Son cœur se réchauffe. Alors il reporte son regard sur les épaules blondes de Luna. Luna à côté de lui, comme toujours. Étrangement silencieuse cependant.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'enquiert-il.

— Tu veux connaître mon vœu ? élude-t-elle.

— C'est toi la superstitieuse, plaisante-t-il sans percevoir l'anxiété dans la voix de son amie.

— Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, murmure-t-elle avec sérieux.

Alors il découvre sa fébrilité, sa voix fluette qui ne chante pas. La peur revient, décuplée, lui tord le ventre comme tant de fois auparavant. La même. Mais différemment pourtant. Que pourrait-elle avoir bien fait de mal, la douce Luna, qui nécessite son pardon ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle passe une main tremblante sur son visage trop pâle. Sous ses vêtements mal arrangés, sa poitrine se soulève. Elle inspire longuement. Et Neville devine qu'elle cherche un peu de courage dans chaque molécule d'air qu'elle aspire. Chaque seconde de silence redouble son appréhension. Tellement qu'il finit par ne vouloir jamais entendre sa confession. Il voudrait la faire taire, l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas savoir en fait. Que c'est à lui que le courage manque. Et si ce qu'elle a à dire changeait tout ?

Cette foutue guerre le rendra fou. Si elle n'a pas sa peau.

— Je pars, Neville.

Et on monde, ce qu'il en reste, s'écroule. _Oh pas elle !_ Tous les autres s'il le faut, mais pas elle.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il bêtement.

— Je n'ai pas peur tu sais, se justifie-t-elle.

Non. Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas peur. Elle est trop courageuse, trop brave pour avoir peur. Mais ça fait mal, dans le creux de sa poitrine. Tout ce vide, tout à coup. Et la certitude implacable que rien ne pourra venir le combler. Personne non plus. Personne à part elle. Petite poupée aux grands yeux pâles et ses longues mèches aux reflets de Lune. Jamais son prénom ne lui est allé aussi bien que ce soir, à la lumière de leur magie. Et jamais plus, il le sait, elle ne sera aussi belle.

Elle est presque déjà partie pourtant.

— Pourquoi alors ? insiste-t-il.

— Ici nous sommes tous là les uns pour les autres, nous avons l'A.D.

— Ça me semble davantage une raison de rester …

— Mon père est dehors.

La culpabilité, la honte lui volent ses mots. Comment a-t-il pu être si égoïste au point d'en oublier la vie, les combats et la résistance derrière les murs ? Comment a-t-il pu, même pendant une seconde, ne pas penser que rester en vie, surmonter la souffrance n'était pas une lutte de tous les instants là bas aussi ?

— Il a besoin de moi, ajoute-t-elle comme on demande pardon.

— Alors tu dois y aller.

— Tu prendras soin de toi, affirme-t-elle plus qu'elle ne lui demande.

— Les Carrow sont là pour ça, ricane-t-il, amer.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Ne va pas te faire tuer d'accord ?

Il s'approche pour prendre sa petite main blanche dans les siennes. Il ne reste plus rien de ses longs doigts. Rien que les os et la peau tirée et translucide.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Luna sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lui piquer la gorge plus fort qu'une armée d'Héliopathes.

— Tu as été mon premier ami, tu sais. Avant Harry et avant tous ceux qui le suivaient. Le seul qui compte vraiment. Et tu es encore là.

— Évidemment.

— Reste-le encore. Reste en vie, d'accord ?

— Rappelle-toi ce que Dumbledore disait, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, répond-t-il, un sourire forcé au coin des lèvres pour la rassurer.

— Il n'avait pas prévu tout ça, contre-t-elle.

Jamais elle n'a été si sérieuse, si grave. Le bleu de ses grands yeux de poupée prend une couleur d'orage. Neville s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à cette petite fille rayonnante qui faisait jadis fleurir la joie et les éclats de rire dans son sillage. Cette petite fille qui n'existe plus que dans sa mémoire. Que deviendront-ils si leur soleil vient à s'éteindre ? Aura-t-il la force lui, à bout de bras, de la ramener, de l'emporter loin des ténèbres ?

— J'aimerais que tu restes, confesse-t-il à demi-mots.

Qu'a-t-il à perdre, de toute façon, si ce n'est la vie ? C'est tout ce qui leur reste. Alors autant qu'elle sache. Mais elle baisse les yeux et il comprend que c'est une bataille qu'il ne gagnera pas. Et que cette défaite est bien pire, bien plus douloureuse que les heures de torture infligées par les Carrow. Elle dépose un baiser volage sur sa joue, se pique les lèvres sur la barbe naissante qu'il a oublié de raser. Quand il ouvre les yeux, elle s'est déjà envolée trop loin pour qu'il la retienne dans ses bras. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Et quand il se retourne, les guirlandes et le sapin ont perdu de leur éclat.

— Neville ! le rappelle-t-elle.

Il se retourne. Espère. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tant qu'elle est là il n'est pas trop tard. _Reste_.

— Fais attention au gui.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur. Il connaît ses obsessions, les créatures qu'elle pourchasse, celles qu'elle protège. Il connaît ses lubies par cœur. Ces choses qu'elle est la seule à voir et à entendre, que son père lui a appris à reconnaître et qui lui ont valu tant de moqueries, tant de surnoms … Mais le gui ?

— Les Nargoles, c'est ça ?, tente-t-il.

Elle secoue le poignet comme pour se débarrasser de sa question.

— Oui, les Nargoles se cachent dans le gui mais ce n'est pas ça.

— Quoi alors ?, fait-il, déconcerté.

— Oh allons Neville, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Et sous son reproche déguisé, brille un sourire éteint. Elle semble si fatiguée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Pas tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, ils sont tous trop occupés à se battre et à survivre jusqu'au lendemain pour vraiment prendre soin les uns des autres.

— Ils ont empoisonné le gui, révèle-t-elle.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Je les ai vus faire, les Carrow, poursuit-elle. J'avais cru entendre un Joncheruine l'autre soir. Je voulais l'attraper pour vous prouver que … Enfin ce n'en était pas un, c'était les Carrow.

Son explication, toute sérieuse qu'elle soit, arrache malgré lui n sourire à Neville. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Merlin comme elle va lui manquer !

— Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? demande-t-il.

Juste pour entendre encore le son de sa voix. S'assurer qu'il ne l'oubliera pas, même s'ils ne sont séparés que quelques semaines. Pour la retenir encore un peu.

— Tout le monde aime le gui, hausse-t-elle les épaules. Et eux, ils aiment faire du mal aux gens.

Elle s'assombrit sur ses derniers mots. Une immense tristesse tend ses traits.

— Ce serait dommage qu'ils détruisent Noël aussi, souffle-t-elle. Tout le monde vient sous le gui à Noël … Mais pour cette fois, ile préfèreront sûrement rester en vie…

— Oui sûrement … Je ferai attention.

Elle hoche la tête gravement, ses prunelles ancrées dans celles de son ami. Un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Son sourire fané illumine la pièce. Une seconde, elle ferme les yeux, mémorise chaque détail. Au cas où, peut-être … Puis, sans prévenir, elle se détourne et disparaît. Dans l'air flotte le tintement des radis qu'elle porte aux oreilles.

Les larmes l'empêchent de voir et de se retourner. Neville ne doit pas la voir pleurer. C'est déjà trop difficile de dire au revoir avec un sourire. Du bout des doigts, elle frôle les aiguilles de son sapin, murmure aux étoiles qui y brillent de prendre soin de lui. Que peut-elle faire de plus ? Il sait pour le gui. Elle peut partir tranquille, le cœur un peu moins lourd. Parce qu'il ne s'en approchera pas. Il le lui a promis. Et que tout ça veut dire qu'il n'y emmènera pas une autre qu'elle.

* * *

_Ça faisait bien longtemps ! Et pour être honnête ça me manquait un peu._

_Donc euh voilà ... _  
_Un OS écrit dans le cadre du concours de Hogwarts OS et Welcome to Poudlard OS, _  
_sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'année. _  
_À quoi a ressemblé Noël à Poudlard en 1997, sous ... j'allais dire l'"occupation" Mangemort ? _  
_Je me dis que c'est une période qui mériterait d'être creusée davantage._

_Pour le pairing, il est un peu bateau je vous l'accorde, _  
_mais je les aime bien tous les dues, et je trouve que les non-dits leur vont bien._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
